Depending on A Stranger
by Silver Inferno
Summary: ReiKai. Rei boosts cars and sells parts to make moneymost ends up in the orphange out of guilt, and Kai's a badass who boosts cars for the hell of it. When a deal goes sour for Rei, the only person he can turn to for help is a guy he just met.
1. Chapter 1

Rei looked over the edge of the tall building he was standing on, but wasn't able to see how close the ground was, as it was too dark. Hearing shouts and curses, he realized the gang was quickly closing in on him.   
  
"REI!! Get back here you little thief!!" *Yeah, right. I'm not that stupid.* He thought as he leapt off the edge of the building, his long coat rippling behind him. He landed a few seconds later on top of a smaller building. *Figures.* He thought as he ran to the edge of the building again.   
  
He stood on the edge and waited for the gang to catch up with him. Just as they'd come into view on top of the larger building, he grinned and jumped over the edge, grabbing hold of a catwalk, hanging for a second, then dropping the remaining 7 feet to land gently on his feet. He looked up at the roof of the building as he backed out of the ally, his hand inside his coat, gripping his gun.   
  
Rei made it out of the ally before they caught up with him and ran down the street. He turned the corner, and plowed right into someone.   
  
Kai was pissed now. He'd had a terrible day, and was just taking a walk to ease his mind, when someone comes running out of an ally and rams into him, knocking both of them off their feet to the ground. Growling, he ripped his gun out from under his coat and aimed it at the other, but froze; They were pointing a gun to his head as well.   
  
He took this brief pause to study the boy. He seemed more or less the same age as his own 15 years. He wore a long black trench coat, which was bunched and wrinked underneath him. It had opened enough to show the black pants and dark red shirt he wore underneath it.   
  
Kai could make out the pitch black of his hair, and saw it was quite long, and wrapped in a cloth the same shade of his shirt. There was also a bandana on his forhead of the same color, with a black and white symbol on the front.   
  
His chest was heaving, like he'd been running for a while, and his topaz eyes were burning with anger. This set off Kai's temper all over again. *He's mad at me?! When he was the one who wasn't watching where he was going!?!*   
  
Rei shook his head, stunned, then looked up to see what he'd run into. When he saw it was another person, and also saw them reaching into their coat for something, he quickly grabbed hold of his own gun and held it at level with the person's head just as they did the same. It was the only thing keeping him from pulling the trigger.   
  
He glared at the other boy. His anger intensified when he saw how he was dressed. The boy had fancy black slacks on, a dark blue silk shirt, and a thin, expensive leather coat. A long, black, silk scarf was tied around his neck, and his blue and grey hair was messed, probably from running into him.   
  
Seeing how he was dressed told Rei that this teen was doing real well in the world, and he'd hated rich people since they were born, as it was their fault he was on the street in the first place.  
  
Slowly, the two of them got up, neither lowering their weapons. Rei opened his mouth to say something, then froze, looking over his shoulder to glance back at the ally as he heard crashing   
  
and swearing. The gang had caught up with him finally.  
  
Kai narrowed his eyes as the boy was about to say something, then stopped and looked behind him. He saw a flicker of fear run through the boy's eyes, but only got a glimpse of it as the boy quickly shoved past him, running down the street. Kai's instincts went off and he shot his gun, hitting   
  
the young man in the arm. However, he only stumbled, gripping his injured bicep, and kept going.  
  
A few seconds later, several men ran out of the ally behind him, shoving Kai roughly to the side. He glared at them, leaning against the wall as he watched them run into different allys. Several gunshots went off suddenly, and Kai watched the boy burst out of the ally, taking off down the road. The gang members came back out, but had lost sight of him, and gave up.   
  
Kai heard sirens suddenly, and watched a patrol car come tearing around the corner. The gang members instantly scattered, but Kai only walked in the opposite direction, hoping to look inconspicuous, but failing as the squad car instantly turned around as they spotted him, and started to follow.   
  
"Kai! Stop right there!" Kai glanced around, then turned and ran away from the car, looking back to see, to his dismay, they was following him. Swearing in annoyance, he turned a corner, quickly reaching his red Sunfire and sliding in, instantly turning it on and roaring out of the parking lot.   
  
He pressed the gas pedal flat against the floor, his tires whining with protest as he tore around the corner. Glancing in the rear-veiw mirror, he saw 5 patrol cars following him.  
  
"Damn. You boost a few Mercades, and they treat you like a murderer. " Kai muttered, shifting to 4th as he reached Main street. He hit a ramp and sailed up a few feet feet, hitting the road again hard. But Kai wasn't phased; He merely shifted into 5th, taking a few backroads to try and lose the cops.  
  
Rei slid to a stop, seeing the gang wasn't following him anymore. He leaned against the wall, panting for breath. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair, trying to restore some order to it.   
  
"That's the last time I make a deal with Evana." The raven haired boy muttered. Jumping when he heard sirens going off, he looked down the street to see a red Sunfire ripping over the hill, being pursued by several police cars.   
  
As the red car drove by, he caught a glimpse of the driver. *It's the guy who I ran into.* He realized, watching the boy speed past. The look he had on his face was a look of such determination and annoyance, and was so powerful, it actually sent a shiver down Rei's spine.   
  
He watched them until they were out of sight, then walked down the street and into an apartment, heading up to his place.  
  
Closing and locking the door behind him, Rei shrugged out of his trench coat, glaring at the bullet hole in the arm. Regarding the slash on his bicep that the bullet had made, he determind that he needed stitches and walked into the bathroom, grabbing alcohol, a cloth, some thread and a needle.   
  
Heading back into the living room, he sat down on the couch, placing everything on the coffee table, and began to treat his arm, wiping the dried blood away from the injury. When it was clean, he slid some of the surgical thread onto the needle, and started to close the wound.  
  
Kai pulled his car to a stop inside a large parking lot building, locking his car and getting out. He leaned over the edge, watching the police drive past, then sat up, freezing when he felt the muzzle of a gun pressed to the back of his head.  
  
"Don't move." A voice hissed behind him. He held his breath, cursing mentally. "Now, get your hands up in the air." Kai obediently raised his arms, growling as he heard the person behind him getting out handcuffs. "Knew we'd catch you sooner or later, Kai. Just a matter of time. You people never get away with-"   
  
The policeman was cut off by Kai quickly turning before he could pull the trigger and grabbing hold of his wrist, bending it back out of the way and knocking the police man back several feet with a swift punch to the jaw.   
  
Kai quickly ran to his car, but swore angrily and slammed his fist against the glass when he saw he'd locked the keys inside. Turning to see the police man was slowly getting back up, he took off on foot down to the bottom floor.   
  
Skidding to a stop when he got outside, he froze as he spotted at least 6 police men standing nearby. Dodging the bullets that were flying at him, he started running again.   
  
Rei tugged the thread into a knot with the aid of his teeth, and had just turned the T.V. on in time to catch a high speed chase. Pleased with his timing, he settled back to watch, then blinked in shock when he saw the exact same boy for the third time, running on foot as cars chased him down the road. *Man, this guy can't catch a break.*   
  
Turning the T.V off with a sigh, he was able to sit there for a full 5 minutes before he gave in to the guilt and headed for the door. Grabbing an undamaged coat, he walked down to the garage where his Corvette was sitting.  
  
He slid into the beast of a machine, turning the key and reveling in the feel of it coming to life beneath his fingers, the low rumble sending a delighted shiver down his back.   
  
"Hello to you too." He whispered softly, smirking slighty as the car purred in response. He pressed the gas pedal once, enjoying the loud growl of the engine, then turned the wheel smoothly, pulling out of the building and heading in the direction of the chase.  
  
Kai gasped for breath as he rounded a corner, his side aching in protest. He ignored it, however, and continued to run. He heard the squeal of tires and turned around the corner of an ally, skidding to a stop when a sleek, black Corvette pulled up beside him, the driver leaning out the window.  
  
"Get in!" Rei yelled, slipping back into the car as the boy didn't hesitate, yanking the door open and climbing in. Rei didn't even wait for him to close the door and buckle up before he took off, his tires sending smoke up as they drove down the ally and turned sharply onto the road, shifting to third.  
  
Kai turned in his seat, watching the police through the back window as two of them crashed into the wall, not able to make the turn. He felt the entire car lurch to the left, and grabbed onto the "holy shit handle" as they turned completely around, heading straight for the two remaining police cars.   
  
Kai glanced over at the driver, surprised to find him completely calm as he shifted to fourth. Looking back out the windshield, the bluenet held his breath as they closed in on the cop cars, then closed his eyes at the sound of metal grinding sharply against metal as they squeezed in between the cars, then ripped around the corner, getting away.  
  
Rei stopped the car inside a broken down warehouse a few blocks away, then got out to take a look at his vehicle. "Damnit!" He yelled, seeing terrible scratches all along the sides of his car.   
  
He slammed a fist down on the hood, then looked up at the blue haired boy who'd just gotten out of his car. "I've just ruined the paintjob on one of my most prized possessions to save your ass. Are you going to at least tell me your name?"  
  
"You took it upon yourself to 'save my ass'; I don't owe you anything." Rei glared at him, then kneeled beside the Corvette, running his fingers over the scratches.  
  
Kai watched the boy go over the car, determining the damage, then sighed. "My name's Kai." He muttered.  
  
Rei looked up at the bluenette, surprise in his eyes at the fact that he actually answered him. *Kai.....interesting name.*  
  
"My name's Rei." He said, looking back down at the car, then pulling out a cell phone and punching in a number. He rolled his eyes as it rung 5 times before someone picked up. "Ashna? Yeah, it's Rei. Listen, I need you to do me a favor. I need you to sweet-talk Rasika into making some room for my car. I got major scratches on her and.....Oh, come on, Ashna. For me?.....Thanks. I'll have it there in a few seconds. We're just outside."  
  
Kai was surprised at this last statement. He watched Rei put the phone away, and they both got into the car. To Kai's shock, the wall covered in shadows lifted up and Rei drove into what was a large garage that had been hidden by the warehouse.  
  
Rei parked the car in a space and got out, smirking at a young woman with blonde hair down to her shoulders and annoyed blue eyes.   
  
"I hope you're happy, Rei. I had to sacrifice a full night with my baby and spend it with our boss just to get you this space."  
  
"I'm sure your precious motorcycle will be fine without it's nightly polish just for one time, Ashna." Rei teased.  
  
"Very funny, Rei."  
  
"But, really, thanks, Ashna. I owe you big time."  
  
"Damn straight, you do." She said, mischief sparking in her eye. Rei noticed this and shook her head.  
  
"No way, Ashna." She pouted.  
  
"How come all the cute ones have to be gay?" She whined, then looked over at Kai, who was looking around the shop. "Knowing my luck, he's probably gay too, right?"  
  
"I don't know." Rei muttered, looking over as well. Kai glanced over at them, and Rei quickly averted his gaze, but Ashna held hers, smirking slightly.  
  
"You want me to find out?" She said in a teasing voice. Rei rolled his eyes.  
  
"Leave him alone, Ashna. He's not staying long." She looked back over at him, concern in her eyes.   
  
"You don't think he'll tell Evana where we are?" Rei shook his head.  
  
"I'm hoping not." Ashna noticed something flicker through Rei's eyes at the mention of Evana, and she instantly grew suspicious.  
  
"Rei?" She asked in a warning tone. "Tell me you didn't try to make another deal with Evana." She fisted her hands in her hair as she saw Rei's guilty look. "Oh, Rei! I told you not to!"  
  
"I only needed a little money." He said, trying to calm her down.  
  
"Rei!! Did you forget what happened to Micheal?! He wasn't able to pay Evana back, and they took what he owed them out of his own flesh!!"   
  
"Ashna, relax."  
  
"I will not relax, Rei! Why didn't you just come to me? I told you if you needed money, I'd help."  
  
"Forget it, Ashna. I'm not taking what little money you have left."  
  
Kai watched the two talking, then looked away from them when the girl gave him a heated look. He admitted the girl was attractive, but he didn't like her in that way. He didn't like girls period. He'd preferred boys for as long as he could remember.   
  
He looked over at the two again. The girl may have been attractive, but she had nothing on Rei. He had an exotic look to him, with his long black hair, dark skin and gold eyes. Those eyes were what first caught Kai's attention.   
  
He looked away again after a while, studying the garage. There were at least 10 other vehicles, and they were either being polished up, or stripped down. *There are some nice cars here.* Kai thought, looking around. *68 Camaro, 67 Charger, 2000 Mercedes, Ferrari 365 GTB-4, Porsche 911 Turbo, 67 Shelby GT 500, 53 Fiat Vignale, 83 Cadillac Eldorado, 67 Pontiac GTO.*   
  
Hearing his name being called, he turned to see Rei standing beside a 750 Yamaha Virago. "Come on, I'll drive you home." He muttered, handing him a helmet. Kai took the helmet and got onto the bike behind Rei, hanging onto the edge. However, when they took off rather quickly, Kai had to wrap his arms tightly around Rei just to keep from falling off.   
  
Kai hated to admit it, but he didn't mind sitting this way. Rei had a well muscled back, and this gave him a great excuse to cling to him. "You're going to have to tell me where you live." Rei called out to him, looking over his shoulder. Kai nodded, pointing left as they came up to a turn. They drove straight for another 15 minutes before Kai pointed right, then told him to stop.  
  
Rei pulled his helmet off as he parked, his long hair falling down to rest against his back. "This is where you live?" Kai nodded, setting the helmet down. Rei looked up at the huge mansion, loathing building up at him "Kai."   
  
The bluenette turned to look at the boy.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Don't tell anyone about the garage. You reveal the whereabouts of where it is located, and you'll live to regret it." This said, he gunned the engine and took off, leaving a stunned Kai standing there. Kai shook his head and walked up to his house, shutting the door and locking it behind him with a sigh. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rei clicked his tongue as he worked under his Virago, fumbling around in the toolbox for a wrench. He was replacing a busted bolt when he felt someone place their foot on the creeper he was on and roll him out.   
  
"What the he-" He wasn't able to finish his outburst as a foot quickly connected with his mouth, sending him rolling off the creeper and coming to a stop a few feet away.   
  
He rose to his hands and knees, one hand cradling his jaw. "Owww..." Looking up, he paled when he saw some people who worked for Evana standing over him.  
  
"Hello again, Rei." The one who pulled him out hissed. Rei got to his feet, wiping the line of blood off his chin.  
  
"Hey, Lee. Is there something I can get you? Muffler? Shocks? Broken nose?" Lee glared at him. "How'd you find me, Lee?"  
  
"A little bird told me." He said, shrugging. "Don't worry, we're not staying long. Evana only wants me to deliver this message. She says that you have 72 hours to give her the money you owe or else. She also said that I was to, emphasize, her point in my own special way."   
  
Someone grabbed Rei from behind, startling the boy, and Rei glared at Lee, struggling in the other's grip.   
  
Lee stepped forward and landed a hard blow to Rei's face, badly bruising his cheek, and cutting it where his rings hit him. He proceeded to repeatedly beat the raven-haired boy.  
  
He ceased when his arms were numb, and he stared down at the bloody and bruised boy, spitting at him before turning to the rest of the men. "Let's get moving. We need to raid the garage before midnight."   
  
Rei closed his eyes, wincing as he tried to move; his entire body on fire. *They've found the garage. Ashna, Riley, Rasika....I have got to get to the garage before Lee does.* He struggled to pull himself to his hands and knees, coughing slightly, then crawled towards his bike.   
  
He was a foot away when he got a good look at the machine, and realized it had been stripped down. Rage built up in him at the thought of Lee trashing his motorcycle, and he forced himself to his feet, then leaned against the wall for support as he headed for the exit.   
  
It took him 40 minutes to reach the garage, and to his horror, when he hit the switch to lift the wall, the entire place was trashed. Bodies were strewn everywhere, either dead or beaten badly. Vehicles were stripped down beyond recognition.   
  
He walked around, biting his lip to keep from breaking down into tears as he looked down at the bloody bodies of his only friends.  
  
He came to a stop beside his Corvette, which was stripped down the worst of all. Before he could do anything else however, he heard a cough and turned to see Ashna getting to her feet.   
  
"Jesus, Ashna, are you alright?!" She nodded.  
  
"I'm fine, Rei. Just a little shaken." She looked up at him, then looked horrified. "Rei, what are you worrying about me for when you're even worse off?! What happened?" Rei was confused, then remembered.   
  
"Lee and some of his pals paid me a little visit, and informed me that Evana's getting impatient." He muttered, wiping blood off his chin again as he looked around the place. "What happened here?"   
  
"One guess." She hissed, wincing as she got up, Rei leaning her against him. "Who tipped them off?"  
  
"I have a good hunch of who did." Rei said as he helped her outside and down the street to her place, planning to pay a certian bluenet a visit.  
  
Kai was cleaning his gun when he heard a knock at his door. He got up, holding his gun ready, then looked through the spy hole. Seeing Rei on the other side, he set his gun down with a sigh and opened the door.  
  
"What do you-" He wasn't able to finish as a fist came flying at him and connected smoothly with his cheek, sending him back against his couch. Kai looked up in stunned shock to see Rei limp into his apartment, *Why's he limping?*, and swing at him again, this time hitting him in the jaw.   
  
"You rotten son of a bitch! How dare you betray me like that! Thanks to you, the one place I can call home, and all the people there with me are ruined!! I risked going to jail to keep your ass out of it, and this is how you repay me?!"   
  
His next punch was stopped by Kai catching it, and Kai hit him back, not as hard, as he could see the boy was quite injured. Just enough to cause him to back off, and give Kai enough time to catch his bearings.   
  
Which was a good thing as he was rammed in the middle by Rei, and the two of them toppled backwards over the arm of the couch, landing on it and then rolling to the floor, with Rei pinning Kai down.   
  
Kai stared up at the boy in shock. He was one of the best fighters in his school, and this boy who lived on the streets, who stole cars for parts, took him down with one attack. *Well, I'm not exactly a pushover myself.* He thought bitterly, and managed to push Rei off, tackling the boy himself, and sent them both into a roll across the room, crashing into several things.   
  
The two of them exchanged several bruising hits, then Kai managed to pin the boy down, his hands holding his wrists above his head and straddling his waist.  
  
The two of them stared into each others eyes, both panting for breath, and both angered beyond belief. He took this pause to look over the boy. Rei had a bad cut on his cheek, which would probably leave a scar, another one above his left eye, and multiple bruises all over his face. There were also marks on his throat in the shape of long fingers, as if someone had been choking him.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?" He muttered, watching the boy struggle to get out from under him.  
  
"Some men of Evana's found me. Hope you're proud of yourself." He spat, glaring at Kai.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you talking about?! What do I have to do with this?"  
  
"You told someone about the garage, and it got back to Evana."  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Don't you lie to me!! You rich people are all the same! You hate seeing people who are below you doing well!" Rei snapped, losing it and wrenching a hand free, punching Kai hard, knocking the bluenet back.   
  
Rei took advantage of this and pinned him down, pinning Kai's hands down with his knees and repeatedly punched Kai over and over again.   
  
Kai watched in shock as someone grabbed hold of Rei's hair from behind and hauled him off Kai. The black haired boy growled in frustration and lunged for Kai again, but was jerked ungracefully back by the same blonde haired woman Kai saw in the warehouse.  
  
"Break it up boys!" She snapped.  
  
Rei twisted in her grip to look up at her in astonishment.  
  
"Ashna, what are you doing here? You should be resting!"  
  
"No, you're the one who needs to rest, not pick fights."  
  
"Ashna, you're not my mother-"  
  
"And a good thing too. She'd be ashamed if she saw you wrestling on the floor with a stranger like a three year old."  
  
"Don't you DARE bring my mother into this-"  
  
"GUYS!!" Kai snapped, causing the two of them to look at him. "I'm sorry to intrude in what promises to be an interesting fight, but what the hell are you doing in my house?!" Rei growled and ran for him again, but Ashna jerked him back by his hair.  
  
"Oww!! Easy!!" He snapped, then glared at Kai. "Ashna is SUPPOSED to be at her place resting, but I came here looking for your excuse as to why you sold me out to Evana!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"How much money did they pay you, Kai? 30 thousand? 40? What's the going price you charge to backstab someone?!" Rei demanded, straining for him again, Ashna barely holding him back.   
  
Kai was horrified.  
  
"I would never backstab anybody, not even if they deserved it, which is what you're getting pretty close to!" He snapped back. Rei growled darkly at him.  
  
"You're the only person besides the people who work for Rasika that knows where the garage is. Are you saying that one of my own friends betrayed us?!"  
  
"It's a possibility." Kai muttered, stepping back to avoid Rei as he almost ripped his hair out from his head in an attempt to reach Kai again. Ashna shook her head.  
  
"Guys, that's not the biggest problem on our hands." The two of them looked at her. "Our biggest problem we have at the moment is that mine and Rei's one source of income is now ruined. How are you going to pay off your debt to Evana if you can't get ahold of any money, Rei?"   
  
Rei sighed and folded his arms, looking down at the floor.   
  
"I have no idea."   
  
Kai looked at the two of them, and a pang of guilt went off inside him. Just because he wasn't to blame for their situation didn't mean that he shouldn't help them. So he sighed, and ran a hand through his blue/grey hair.   
  
"I think I know a way Rei can get the money."  
  
"So you're saying that you want me to give this..." The man looked at Rei suspiciously. "Boy, a list of cars to aquire for me?"  
  
"Yes, sir, and he's the same age as me." Kai responded.  
  
"And how much does he want in return?"  
  
"80 thousand, sir." Kai's boss chewed his lower lip for a moment.  
  
"Well, that would be 40 cars. Can he handle that?" They both looked at Rei, and the black haired boy blushed under their questioning stare.  
  
"Yes, sir. I can handle it." He said quietly. Kai smirked as his boss nodded at last.  
  
"You have 2 days to gather all the neccesary cars." The man added.  
  
"That is more then enough time, sir." Kai said, turning towards the door, grabbing a shocked Rei by the arm.  
  
"Two days?! To boost 40 cars!? There isn't enough time!!" He protested as Kai hauled him down the stairs.  
  
"What are you talking about? There's plenty of time to get them. Here's the list." Kai shoved a sheet of paper in Rei's face, and the Chinese boy snatched it out of his hand.  
  
"Pontiac Firebird, Cutlass 442, Nissan Maxima, a Ducati motorcycle....where the hell am I supposed to find all of these cars in 48 hours?"  
  
"Haven't you seen Gone in Sixty Seconds?" Kai replied sarcastically.  
  
"5 times. And that was a damn movie. Plus, there were at least 10 of them. There are only two of us."  
  
"We'll manage." Kai said, slipping into the driver side of his Sunfire. Rei blew out a long breath of defeat and got in the car as well.  
  
A/N: Oops. I think i'm getting a little too into the spirit of gone in sixty seconds. but who can resist watching two hot bishies stealing gorgeous cars? not me!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Ashna glared at the figure in shadows.  
  
"This was not part of the deal!!" She snapped at the person. A low snicker was heard from the figure.  
  
"And what deal was that?" Ashna's eye twitched slightly in annoyance.  
  
"You told me that if I showed you where the garage was, then you'd pay me 60 thousand!"  
  
"So what's the problem?"  
  
"The problem is, you're now telling me that I have to steal a whole transport full of cars before I can get it!!"  
  
"Well, you shouldn't have let that acursed Kai join up with Rei. Now Rei will have enough money to pay me back my debt, and I will no longer have any leverage over him." Ashna growled darkly as she stalked out of Evana's place.  
  
"I'll get you for this, Kai. NO ONE screws ME over. I'll get my money, and more, and then I'll make you wish you'd never set foot in this town."  
  
Rei leaned back against the counter, reading over the slip of paper with all the cars, shaking his head.   
  
"I still don't understand how we're going to manage this." He muttered, looking up at Kai, who was currently cleaning a shot gun.  
  
"Don't worry; I specialize in nearly impossible assignments." He said, winking at Rei, not noticing the blush that spread over Rei's face at this action. Rei looked up at him after a moment.  
  
"Kai? Why are you helping me? Not that I'm not thankful or anything; It's just.....I'm some thief who lives on the money he makes from stealing, and you're a rich guy who boosts cars because he gets a charge out of it. So why do you care what happens to me?"  
  
Kai quickly looked down at his gun, just in time to hide the blush that rose up.  
  
"I'm not sure. I guess.....I guess it's because I know what it's like, having a lot of pressure on you to get a job done. I didn't get this well off the fair way, that's for sure, and it certianly wasn't easy. So, I suppose I'm helping you because I feel it's the right thing to do." Rei nodded slowly.  
  
"I see." *Though that's not the answer I was hoping it was.* Rei thought sadly, staring down at the list until the words became a blur.   
  
He looked up at Kai after a while. "You say you didn't get this well off the fair way?" Kai shook his head. "Well, what was your life like before you started boosting cars?" Kai stopped cleaning the gun, staring at his reflection in the barrel of the weapon.  
  
"My mother was a street child who died a year after I was born. My father stuck around until I was five, then left. I grew up on the streets with all the other homeless people, living on petty theivery like pickpocketing and robbing department stores. One of the drug addicts I hung out with taught me all about the electronics in cars, and all the tricks to boosting vehicals when I was around 10, and by the time I'd turned 13, I'd been along on several boosts.   
  
"I found out that people were wiling to pay a lot of money for some decent cars, so I started working as a booster. By the time I'd turned 15, I'd earned a very nice sum, as well as a good name." He finally looked up at Rei. "What about you? Exactly why was that gang chasing you?"  
  
Rei pushed away from the counter, walking over and sitting beside Kai on the couch, folding his hands together and staring down at them for a moment before beginning.  
  
"My mother died, like yours, only she died while giving birth to me, so I never met her. I also never met my father, since he left before I was born. I grew up in a small orphanage a few blocks from here, and for as long as I can remember, that place has always been very badly off. Not in spirit, since the people there are extremely kind, but the building is barely standing, and there's not a lot of food.   
  
"Ever since I was able to walk, I've been around cars, since the woman who owned the orphanage was married to a mechanic. He taught me how to fix engines, and I found out on my own how to hotwire a car, shocking myself countless times in the process. My first boost was at 12, and I stole a small motorcycle, another thing I've had a passion for since forever.   
  
"When I found out that I could sell the bike for a few thousand, I instantly gave the money to the orphange, saying I'd found it. I continued to steal vehicals, slowly working my way up. They found out eventually how I was really getting the money, but they didn't ever tell me not to, since it was that or starve all the little kids to death. I still give the money to the orphanage these days, and it's a lot better off then the one I grew up in. The gang was chasing me because they felt the car I gave them wasn't good enough, and wanted a refund, but I'd already given the money away, so...."   
  
Kai nodded, looking up at the clock after a while.  
  
"It's late. We should get some sleep; We have a busy day tomorrow." Rei nodded his understanding. "There's an extrta bedroom down the hall you can sleep in, and a bathroom next to it; You should clean your arm again." Kai suggested, a hint of guilt in his voice.   
  
Rei looked down at his arm to see the blood had shown through the bandage.  
  
"Alright." Rei said quietly, nodding, then turning away to the room Kai had referred to.   
  
Kai watched him leave, then sighed, running a hand through his hair before leaving for his own room. Closing the door behind him, he pulled his shirt off, climbing into bed wearing only his pants.   
  
Folding his arms behind his head, he stared up at the celing, studying the posters of vehicals he'd placed on it above his bed. His eyes lingered on the black and red motorcycle, then he blew his grey bangs out of his eyes, turned over and fell asleep.  
  
Rei sighed as he stood in the bathroom, peeling the bandage of his wound slowly. *What have I gotten myself into?* He wondered, wincing and cursing mentally as he pressed an alcohol saturated cloth to his wound. *I don't even know this guy, and yet, I'm staying in his house, and he's helping me to steal cars. I must be going insane.*   
  
Kai's face flashed through his mind, and Rei couldn't help but sigh again. *If insanity IS staying here with Kai......* Rei smirked slightly as he rewrapped his wound. *.....then I welcome it with open arms.*  
  
Kai woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee drifting into his room, and almost moaned in delight. Coffee was like his lifeline. He needed his morning coffee, or else he could not function properly for the rest of the day.   
  
Forcing himself out of bed, he dragged himself into the kitchen to see Rei standing at the stove cooking breakfast, and a steaming mug of coffee sitting on the table with milk and sugar beside it.  
  
Rei looked up at him, smiling. "Hey. I didn't know how you liked your coffee, so I just left them out for you." Kai looked at him in surprise, then sat down at the table, pouring the milk and sugar in, then taking a drink. He watched Rei cook breakfast, one of the meals he has few chances to eat.   
  
After a moment, Rei layed a plate in front of him, which had golden-brown bacon, fluffy pancakes, scrambled eggs, and lightly buttered toast, as well as a glass of orange juice. Rei sat down across from him with a plate holding the same contents as his own, and began to eat.   
  
Kai just stared. His usual breakfast consisted of some dry toast that tasted like cardboard, and 4 cups of coffee. This....this was almost like a feast for him. He shook his head after a moment, and began to eat as well.   
  
Rei looked up at him halfway through. "I hope you don't mind me maiking breakfast without asking. I was kind of hungry, and didn't want to wake you up to ask." Kai shook his head as he took a bite of one of the pancakes.  
  
"It's alright." He said shortly, continuing to eat. Rei blinked in surprise, then looked down at his plate, beginning to eat after a moment. Kai noticed this change, and felt a wave of guilt come over him, but shrugged it off and kept eating.  
  
Rei finished and stood, carrying the dishes over to the sink.  
  
"So what are we going to do today?" Kai finished as well, walking over to the sink as well and setting his dishes inside.  
  
"Today, we're going to visit an old friend of mine."  
  
"The boss? Oh, he's in back." A young boy told Kai, wiping grease off his cheeks. Kai nodded to him, walking through the garage he and Rei had entered, and stepped into a room in the back. There were two boys in the room, playing some racing game on a video game system.  
  
"Damn it, Max, stop passing me!!" The navy blue/grey haired one snapped to the blond beside him, who only laughed.  
  
"Well, if you'd drive faster, I wouldn't."  
  
"Yeah right, you're just saying that so I'll crash into the cliffs on the turns!"  
  
"That is not true!!"  
  
"Still getting your ass kicked as usual, I see, Tyson." The greyish blue haired boy turned at that, and grinned at Kai.  
  
"Hey Ka- Ah, damnit!" He snapped as he ran into a building at this distraction, blowing up his green Corvette. "Look what you made me do!" Max just laughed.  
  
"Hey Kai, where have you been?"  
  
"Around. Listen, I need your help. I need you to tell me where I can find all of these cars." Kai told them, tossing them the paper. Tyson caught it, and read through, Max reading over his shoulder.  
  
"Wow, there are some sweet cars on here! Nissan Maxima, Pontiac Firebird, PT Cruiser, Sunfire, 66 Charger?! Wow....." Tyson looked up at Kai and Rei. "You guys are going to have a hell of a time findig these." Max looked up at them as well, his gaze fixed on Rei.  
  
"Another one, Kai? Geez, what is that, 7?" To Rei's shock, Kai blushed, glaring at Max.  
  
"He's the one getting the cars, Max. I'm just helping him out." Max grinned, winking at Kai.  
  
"Just making sure." Tyson blinked.  
  
"Kai? Helping someone?" He grinned. "What were you smoking?"  
  
"Don't know. It was something out of your stash."  
  
"Hey, I quit a long time ago!!" Tyson defended, blushing. Max shook his head.  
  
"I'll get an address for all of these cars as soon as I can, Kai." He said, sitting down at the computer.  
  
"Thanks, Max." Kai said, turning to leave. Rei looked over at Kai.   
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"Max and Tyson were two of the boys I grew up with that boosted cars as well." Kai explained. Rei shook his head.  
  
"No, I mean what Max said. About 'another one'?" Kai looked away at this.  
  
"I've gone through a lot of relationships." He said shortly, obviously not wanting to talk about it.  
  
"Oh." Was all Rei said in response. Glancing over at the black haired boy, Kai saw once again that Rei had gone silent, staring down at the ground in front of him as he walked, and once again, the guilty feeling had come back up. But he pushed it back down.  
  
"Max will have the addresses for us in a few hours. We'll wait at my place." Rei nodded, lifting his head.   
  
Around half hour later, they were back in the apartment, Kai cleaning another gun, and Rei asleep on the couch. Kai was trying to concentrate on his gun, but he couldn't help but glance at the raven-haired boy when he was laying stretched out on his couch like that.   
  
It was hard for him to tear his gaze away for even a moment. And, to make matters worse, Rei would shift in his sleep every now and then, causing his shirt to ride up slowly, inch by inch, revealing a well toned broze stomach.  
  
The fax machine started beeping suddenly, startling Kai out of his daze. Sighing, whether in annoyance or relief, he didn't know, he got up and grabbed the list that was sliding out slowly. Kai walked over to the couch and nudged Rei in the side with his foot, frowning when Rei only groaned in his sleep and rolled over, his back now facing Kai.   
  
Blowing his bangs out of his eyes, Kai grabbed Rei's shoulders and shook him. "Hey, come on, wake u-" His order was stopped short as Rei latched onto his arm, bending it back and forcing Kai to his knees, and Rei all but leapt off the couch, standing over Kai with death in his eyes.  
  
"What the hell do-Kai? Oh, Jesus, I'm sorry!" Rei cried, letting go of Kai's arm and pulling him up by his wrist. "I'm really, really sorry; It was a reflex!" Kai rubbed his arm, eyeing Rei.  
  
"It's alright, just....try not to do it again." Kai said softly. He then handed the list to a flustered Rei.  
  
"Are these..."  
  
"Yeah, those are the addresses. Come on, we'd better get started." 


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. : OH MY GOD, I'M ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am so SORRY for not adding sooner, but not only could I not think of anything, but I've been so busy with moving, then going on vacation that I just haven't had the time!! Add in 11th grade homework, and whoa.........NO FREE TIMIE!! But, as a gift, I have added a very.....interesting.......scene inside a Shelby between Kai and Rei. *winks* ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rei started up his bike, then flipped up the visor of his helmet and turned to Kai, who was sitting on the back.  
  
"So where's the first car?" Kai pointed down the street.  
  
"At the end of Main, there's a dead end that leads to a large brown house. The Nissan is sitting in the driveway." He answered, closing the visor on his own helmet.   
  
Rei nodded and gunned the motor, but sat back up when a jeep pulled into the yard. Max was sitting at the wheel, and Tyson, along with some kid with glasses, were in the passenger seats, grinning at Kai.  
  
"Hey, man. Need some help?" Max asked. Tyson grinned.  
  
"There is NO WAY the two fo you are going to be able to steal 40 cars in one night." He scolded, hopping out of the back. "So me, Max and Kenny decided we'd help you." Kai shook his head, grinning.  
  
"You never could stand being left out of a boost, could you, Tyson?" The boy grinned, winking.   
  
"Not on your life. So what cars do you want us to get?" Kai looked through the list, then wrote down 24 of them.  
  
"Here you go. That's eight each." Tyson read through, then pouted.  
  
"Damn, you got all the pretty cars." Kai smirked.  
  
"But of course. Now get moving, we only have 29 hours!" He yelled to everyone.  
  
"Yes sir!" The all called, laughing as Tyson got back in, and took off. Kai climbed back onto the bike, sliding his helmet on.  
  
"Well, things just got a lot easier. Now, let's get that Nissain."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Kai was busy at work messing with the wires inside the car after cutting short the security system, and looked up to see where Rei was. He spotted the black-haired boy kneeling by one of the wheels, working on something.   
  
After finishing with the hotwiring, he leaned out the window. "What are you doing?" Rei looked up at him.  
  
"There are some motion sensors on the chrome of the wheels that will set off an alarm the moment the wheel turns. These people are aware of how tempting this car is." He explained, tossing some pieces of technology over his shoulder, then getting on his bike. "Come on, this is a quiet motor, but someone's bound to wake up soon."  
  
Kai leaned back, driving with one hand, and glanced over at Rei through the window. Rei had his visor up, listening for any sounds, and Kai was able to see his eyes. They were shining with excitement, and Kai couldn't help but grin.  
  
They pulled into a large building, and Kai drove the car smoothly into a trailer. He was glad to see that the PT Cruiser, Firebird, and Cutlass were already stored. He got out of the car, nodded to Max and the others, who were going over the next cars to steal, and got on the bike with Rei again.  
  
Tyson watched them leave, and smirked.  
  
"Oh, he is SO into that guy." He said to the others. Max smiled.  
  
"I wonder how long he'll last this time."  
  
"Guys, focus. Alright, Tyson, you go after the Corvette, Max, I'll go with you to get the Intrepid." Kenny ordered. The others grinned and ran to their cars.  
  
"Alright, 68 Corvette, here I come!" Tyson crooned, grinning as they took off.  
  
A few minutes later, they all pulled into a parking building of a hotel, all of them sliding out silently from the Jeep and slinking over to their designated cars.  
  
Kenny scanned the Corvette and Intrepid with a little contraption, and three beeps went off, signaling the internal security had been shut off. Tyson lifted the hood of the Corvette, working for a few mintues before he heard the loud hum of the Corvette starting up.   
  
Shutting the hood with a grin, he all but dove into the driver's seat, laughing as he and the others drove out with a small fortune of cars.  
  
By the time they got back to the warehouse, Kai and Rei had already gotten 4 more vehicals.  
  
"Alright, that's 10 cars, 30 more to go, and 22 hours left." Kai called out.  
  
Ashna glared down at the figures from the top of the building she was standing on, watching them run back and forth with drop dead beautiful cars. A small smirk crawled across her mouth as they all left again.  
  
"Come now, Rei, you only have 18 cars. and 20 hours left. You may be doing well at the moment, but I think you'll find my little gift will slow you down just a little...Better hurry."  
  
Rei growled in anger as he and Kai sat inside the Shelby, watching from a shadowed garage as 20 police men hovered not three miles away in their patrol cars, just waiting for the moment they saw someone pull onto the road.  
  
"Someone tipped them off." Kai muttered, his red/brown eyes scanning for an opening, and failing to find one. Rei checked the time.   
  
"We've got 17 hours left." He hissed. Kai sighed, grabbing the CB mike.   
  
"Tyson, you there?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm here in this downright melting beauty of a Mustang I just bought. You?" Kai smirked slightly, knowing full well what he meant by 'bought'.  
  
"Unfortunately, I'm stuck in traffic, and there doesn't seem to be any openings happening too soon." He listened as Tyson cursed and talked with Max for a moment. "What's our count, Tyson?"  
  
"We got 28."  
  
"We got number 29 at the moment. That leaves us with 11. How many can you handle in 17 hours and counting?"  
  
"Between the 3 of us? 9."  
  
"Alright, that leaves the two of us one each. If we manage to get out of this jam any time soon, we'll bring 'em home. If we're not there in time, you guys bail."  
  
"Got it, boss, have fun." Tyson added with a taunt to his voice. Kai sighed, shaking his head and putting the CB away, turning his motor off and watching the police drive by.  
  
"How long you think they'll hang around?"  
  
"2, 3 hours."  
  
"Great. So what do we do to pass the time?"   
  
Kai thought for a moment. "What was your worst boost?" Rei smirked slightly, watching a patrol car drive by.  
  
"The Mercedes I boosted a few weeks back. Took a wrong turn and slammed directly into a police car. Got 3 stitches on my arm, and 12 in my chest."  
  
"12?" Rei nodded, pulling his shirt down to show the scar, running horizontaly just below his collar bone.  
  
"Got a piece of glass the size of my hand stuck in it." Rei muttered, touching the scar gently. Without thinking, Kai's hand joined his, his fingers running over the white line.   
  
Rei felt a light blush rise over his face at the touch, though he felt a wave of disappointment when Kai's hand dropped away. "You got any serious scars?" Kai smirked slightly, pulling his coat off to show a 8 inch long scar running over his arm.   
  
"Bullet." Rei lifted his shirt all the way off and raised his arm, showing 4 scars running over his waist.   
  
"Knife." Kai removed his shirt as well, pointing to a huge permanent welt on his abs.  
  
"Crowbar." Rei winced, his hand touching the welt gently.   
  
"Street fight?" he asked, leaning in closer. Kai nodded, swallowing hard as he felt Rei's hair brush his shoulder, the image of Rei's chest burned forever in his mind.  
  
Rei was in heaven. Kai' body was magificently sculpted, and he smelled SO good. He lifted his gaze from the various battle scars on Kai's front, and met his eyes instead, freezing as he realized just how close they were. All Kai would have to do to have his lips on Rei's was lean forward less than half a foot.  
  
"Rei...." Rei couldn't help but blush at the tone Kai had breathed his voice in.  
  
"What?" Kai shifted slightly, moving closer to the darkly blushing boy, feeling a mass of nerves in his stomach. *Jesus! I've boosted countless cars, and shot hundreds of cops! You'd think making a move on such a hot guy would be easy for me!* Kai couldn't help but think as he looked down at Rei, his eyes slowly clouding over as he got another good look at that chest.  
  
Finally gathering enough courage, Kai moved quickly, wrapping his arms around around Rei's waist and pulling the boy to him, pressing that luscious body up against his.  
  
Rei was speechless, his eyes wide with shock and his blush going redder than his bandana as Kai stared down at him with such a lust filled gaze that he could feel his heart beating furiously in his throat. Then he realized that Kai's mouth was slowly decending towards his.   
  
The moment Kai's lips touched his, all coherant thought ceased; He couldn't help but to slowly reach up and wrap his arms around Kai's neck, pulling the slightly taller boy closer, causing the kiss to deepen.  
  
Greatly encouraged by Rei's actions, Kai angled his head, his tongue cleverly gaining enterance to the steamy mouth of the trembling boy in his arms, earning him a soft moan. The quiet noise sent a bolt of longing deep down into him, coming to an aching rest in his pants.   
  
The blue haired booster swiftly untied Rei's hair, combing his fingers through the long strands as the kiss quickly grew hotter and hotter. Then Rei shifted in a way that his knee brushed against the heated area of Kai's slacks, and the well composed teen completely lost it, pushing Rei down to lay across the two seats, his hips nestled in between Rei's thighs as he attacked the black haired theif's neck.  
  
Rei gasped, leaning his head back and giving Kai better reach to his throat, closing his eyes at the feeling of Kai's teeth and tongue against his flesh. His hands ran over Kai's back, down to his hips and over his pants, smirking lightly as he managed to pull a moan out of the booster.   
  
The Chinese boy's breath slowly became laboured as Kai's mouth decended lower, nipping gently at his collar bone and running his tongue over the scar below it.   
  
Kai shifted his body downward, latching onto one of Rei's already hardened nipples, ripping a keening gasp out of the lithe body below him.   
  
A small smirk showing on him, Kai drifted his hand down slowly to the front of Rei's pants as he continued to feed on Rei's chest, feeling the raven beauty's body heaving from the pace he was breathing at.  
  
Rei couldn't stop himself from arching against Kai's hand as it brushed over his burning need, closing his amber eyes as tears formed in them. "Gods, Kai....." He moaned softly, his own hands gripping his hips tightly.   
  
Growing desparate for contact, Rei pushed upwards, grinding slowly against Kai, causing him to release Rei's chest in a shocked gasp, then a long, drawn out moan as the bluenet returned the favor, rubbing his hips just as hard against Rei's.   
  
Pressing a kiss to Rei's mouth, Kai swiftly undid the boys pants, slipping his hand inside to run it over his thigh. He grinned as Rei let out a wanting growl, and bit down onto his lip as the Chinese boy latched onto his throat, sucking hungrily as Kai continued to tease him.   
  
Wincing as Rei brought his teeth into it, he finally relented, gently grasping the now writhing youth, who let out a quiet cry of joy at the touch. Kai smirked, then paused as he looked over at the clock on the car and cursed. They only had 15 and a half hours left. Sitting up slightly, Kai noticed that the police had finally dispersed. He sighed, looking back down at the gasping beauty beneath him.  
  
"We need to get moving." Kai muttered, letting the boy up, disappointment and lust still heavy in his voice. Rei nodded in understanding, not being able to catch his breath yet, and the two of them fixed themselves, started up the car and pulled out of the driveway.  
  
They hadn't been driving for a good 5 seconds, however, when a mass of police cars came tearing around the corner. Cursing in anger, Kai slammed the gas down, shifting to second, third, then fourth in a few seconds.  
  
Rei looked over his shoulder and out the back window. "There's ten of them." He informed Kai, who nodded and turned onto a nearby on ramp, driving across the highway and off of it again into a different part of town. *Damn it. I am finishing this stupid job, then taking Rei home and pounding him into the mattress so hard, America will call Japan wondering what all the screaming is about!* Kai thought as he shifted to fifth, determined to lose the police as he entered the busy part of town. 


	5. Chapter 5

Tyson hummed along to a song playing on the radio of the Mercedes he was currently driving, tapping out the beat of the song on the outside of the window where his arm was hanging.   
  
He glanced over at Max, who had his nose shoved into a book, and grinned, gripping the steering wheel with both hands and swerving roughly. Max didn't bat an eye. Tyson scowled at this.  
  
"How can you read so well in a moving car?" He demanded.  
  
"Years of practice from putting up with your terrible driving." Max countered teasingly, not looking away from the book. Tyson just laughed as they pulled into the shed and drove the car up into the transport trailer.   
  
Kenny looked up from where he was tying down the other 36 cars.  
  
"Number 37? That leaves the three that Kai and his 'new friend' are supposed to bring." Tyson scoffed.  
  
"Knowing Kai, they're probably in the middle of a heavy makeout session right now." He said with a laugh.  
  
~  
  
Kai grit his teeth as he whipped the wheel around, the two of them ducking down to avoid the bullets raining through the back window.  
  
~  
  
"Tyson do you HONESTLY think Kai would make out with someone he BARELY knows when he's supposed to be boosting cars, and has less then 14 hours left?" Max scolded.  
  
~  
  
Rei bit his lip, staring out the windshield at the 15 police cars lined up in front of them.  
  
"You're NOT going to do what I think you're going to do?" He demanded, looking over at Kai, who only let out a slow breath, and shifted to first gear.  
  
~  
  
Tyson just looked at Max.   
  
"This is KAI we're talking about." Max laughed.  
  
"Good point."  
  
~  
  
Rei closed his eyes as the car surged forward, hearing bullets going off and the sound of metal squealing. He found himself praying, his fingers clutching his thighs. Then a searing pain ripped through his shoulder.  
  
Kai grit his teeth, swearing mentally as he realized the car would need a new paint job before they turned it in, and he wasn't sure if they had time for that.  
  
As they turned onto the road, only one police car in pursuit of them now, Kai picked up the sound of ragged breathing, and scented the smell of blood. Looking to the side, he saw Rei was clutching his chest just beside his right shoulder, and blood was running through his fingers quickly.  
  
"Shit." He cursed, starting to slow down.  
  
"Don't!" Rei gasped, surprising Kai. "I'm fine. Don't stop." Frowning, Kai floored it again, cursing again as the cop managed to stay on their tail.  
  
"Damn it! I can't lose him!"  
  
"Give me the gun." Kai turned to the injured boy.  
  
"There is no way you can shoot." Rei turned, glaring at him.  
  
"Just give me the damn gun, Kai!" Sighing, Kai pulled out his Colt and handed it to Rei.  
  
Biting down on his lip, Rei pulled his shirt off after a slight struggle, tying his injured arm in a tight sling, then turned around, still having trouble breathing, and leaned out the window, glaring at the cop car as he took aim.  
  
Kai watched nervously, his stomach dropping at the sight of blood pouring slowly down Rei's back and arm.  
  
"Jesus, Rei, you're going to bleed to death! Get back in!"  
  
"Just shut up and drive." Was the calm reply. As Kai watched in amazment, Rei managed to blow out both front tires of the car, and land a shot in the hood that had the cop diving out a few seconds after he stopped, not wanting to stay around to se if it blew up or not.  
  
Pulling back inside the car, Rei looked down at his arm, wincing as pain screamed through his entire chest. He had no use in his entire right arm. He closed his eyes, letting out a slow breath.  
  
"Let's get this car to the garage, then take you to the hospital."  
  
"No." The raven haired boy answered. Kai growled.  
  
"Rei, if you don't get that looked at-"  
  
"Kai, goddamnit, I am FINISHING this!!" He looked over at the other teen. "I can drive with one hand. Let's drop this car off, then go and get the other two." Kai shook his head.  
  
"I got a bad feeling about this." Rei smirked slightly, closing his eyes again.  
  
"Hope your boss doesn't mind blood in his car." Kai smirked as well.  
  
"I've turned in cars that have had worse on their seats. I just tell him that's the way it was when I boosted it."  
  
The other three walked out as they heared the Shelby drive in, and panic flooded through the whole group as Rei all but fell out of the car.  
  
"What happened?!" Max demanded as Tyson and Kenny helped Rei up.  
  
"Cops. Get Rei to a hospital. I'll get the other cars."  
  
"No. I'm going with you."  
  
"Kai, there's no way you'll be able to get those two cars in less than 9 hours!" Tyson pointed out.   
  
"I'll take care of Rei and get him to the hospital, and Tyson can go with Kai. Kenny, can you fix the damage to the Shelby?"  
  
"I'll try, but I'm not guarenteeing anything."  
  
"Alright. Come on, Rei." Max said, taking the boy from Tyson  
  
"I'm alr-"   
  
"You're alright? You can't even stand on your own. Now let's go." Rei gave up and allowed the blond to guide him to the Jeep, while Tyson and Kai got into Kai's Grand Am.  
  
"8 hours to go, guys! Let's get a move on!"  
  
Kai growled, finally getting fed up.  
  
"WHAT?!" He snapped at Tyson, who'd been smirking at him ever since they'd left 20 minutes ago. "What the hell do you want?!"  
  
"You got it for that Rei guy, don't you?" Kai glared over at him, his red/brown eyes burning.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? I do not."  
  
"Then explain the two hickeys I saw on his neck as I was helping him up." Kai felt a blush rise up on his cheeks, and hated it.  
  
"So there's a physical attraction. Nothing more." Tyson smirked.  
  
"Uh huh, so why were you so insistant on getting him to the hospital?"  
  
"Let me think. Because I don't want him to die."  
  
"Why not? He's just another street orphan."  
  
"I'm not as cold as to not care if someone is dying. If they deserve it, hell, I'd HELP! But Rei didn't. Rei's only going after the money so he can give it to some stupid orphanage he grew up in." Tyson just grinned, folding his arms behind his head.  
  
"Denial is the first step, Kai buddy. I saw the way you were looking at him as you guys got out." Kai growled again, glaring at the road ahead, ignoring Tyson the rest of the way.  
  
Rei winced as he came to, opening his eyes and cringing at the sight of stark, boringly white walls.  
  
"Fantastic..." He muttered, sitting up, then hissing and gripping his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, take it easy." A quiet voice spoke up. Turning, Rei was surprised to find Max sitting beside his bed. "Your arm is far from healed. Lay back down."   
  
Letting out a defeated sigh, Rei did as he was told, falling back onto the pillows so he was half sitting up.  
  
"What are you still doing here?" Rei asked, looking over at the blond, who smiled.  
  
"I promised Kai and Tyson that I would take care of you." Rei blinked, then looked down at his arm with a sigh.  
  
"I don't know how I keep messing things up like this. Things were so much simpler before I met..." He trailed off, looking away.  
  
"Kai?" Jumping, Rei turned to Max, who was grinning. "You were going to say before you met Kai, right?" Rei's blush answered his question. "Kai has been known to cause chaos wherever he goes. It's because he takes on too much at once." Max tilted his head, studying Rei for a moment, who was lost in thought. "You like him, don't you?"   
  
Rei whipped his head around, staring at Max in shock.  
  
"Wh-what do you mean?" Max smiled.  
  
"You heared me. You like Kai. And as more than a friend." Rei scowled.  
  
"Assuming is a dangerous thing."  
  
"But dangerous things can be fun." Max blinked. "I'd advise you to be careful around Kaim though. He doesn't exactly have a very good reputation for keeping relationships very long. I think his record is 5 days. He gets bored too easily."   
  
Max thought for a moment. "Kai is the kind of person who enjoys the challenge of hunting down a partner. Once they're caught, the excitement for him usually ends. Kai needs someone who's as....adventurous as he is. Someone who enjoys taking severe risks. He lives on adrenaline."  
  
Kai muttered to himself as he followed Tyson, who was currently in a Lambraghini Diablo.  
  
"Stupid, arrogant Tyson, making me think that I could actually CARE for Rei." He gripped the steering wheel tightly, glaring at the back of the car in front of him. "I don't care about ANYONE, not in that sense, anyway. I've never been in love with anyone, and I don't plan to start right now, of all times."   
  
Kai growled, his fingernails cutting into the fabric of the steering wheel. "And even if I did, I highly doubt he'd return me feelings. I'd be wasting my time." He blew out a long breath, closing his eyes for a moment. "Rei's got enough problems to worry about. The last thing he needs to hear is that the great Kai is crushing on him, which I'm NOT!"  
  
"Sure you're not, Great Kai." A voice crackled suddenly, laughing. Jumping, Kai almost swerved off the road.  
  
"What the fu-Tyson?!"  
  
"That's right! Next time you plan to have a monologue, turn off your CB radio, bud. Good thing you were on a private channel!" Kai snarled, whipping the mic to the floor and turning off the radio.  
  
//Aw, is poor Kai upset?// Kai groaned.   
  
Oh, not you again. He hissed to the ever present voice in his head.  
  
//Yep! I'm back! Now about this sexy boy who's been on your mind these past couple of days...//  
  
Don't you start on me too!  
  
//I particularily like the fantasy you had a few days ago. You know, the one with Rei handcuffed face down to the be-//  
  
SHUT UP!! I'M TRYING TO DRIVE HERE!!  
  
//Oooh, I think you like that one too!// Kai growled.   
  
Look, why don't you go back to wherever you disappeared to? I was enjoying it when you were gone.  
  
//Aww, but I just got here!//  
  
Get. Lost.  
  
//Nah, I think I'll stick around. I'd like to see how you handle things with your current infactuation. You haven't thought this much about someone before.//  
  
"You know, Kai will probably kill me for telling you this, but he was in an institute a while ago." Rei bolted up.  
  
"What? What for?"  
  
"You swear you won't tell anyone? Not even Tyson and Chief know."  
  
"You can trust me, you know." Max nodded.  
  
"Kai once claimed that there was someone else in his head; a voice that would talk to him. He said that's why he was constantly stealing cars, because the voice was telling him to. No one believed him of course, and they sent him to a mental facility for a year and 3 months."   
  
Max sighed. "But I think he was telling the truth. I saw him alone a few times. He talked to himself a lot, mostly arguing, and was rubbing at his temples. He even tried to kill himself once. When they asked him why, he said he was getting sick of hearing the voice." Rei blinked rapidly for a moment, proccessing all of this at once.  
  
Kai let out a long sigh as he sat inside the Grand Am, thankful this was the last car to lift. The moment he pulled into the storage room they were using, however, all the thankfulness flooded out of him in a wave of shock.   
  
Everything was gone, all the cars they'd boosted, their own vehicals, even Kenny had disappeared.  
  
"The hell?! What's going on!!?" He demanded as Tyson stepped up beside him. Tyson frowned.   
  
"Well, judging from the broken lock on the side, and the skid marks leading out, I'd say someone just stole out shipment."  
  
A/N: Uh.................oh..............they's in trouble now!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: prepares to be bombarded with rotten fruit GOMEN NA SAI!! I'm SO SORRY!!! WRITER'S BLOCK IS A FUC- Rei's hand covers her mouth  
  
Rei: She is TERRIBLY sorry for the excrutiatingly long delay, please forgive her, she'll never do it again. that's pretty much what she's going to say a million times. ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Kai paced back and forth, his nerves nearly fried, watching the sun starting to set. FanTASTIC!! Rei's stuck in the hospital, ALL the cars are gone, Kenny's gone missing, and we're almost out of time... He pulled at his hair, grumbling. Tyson had been watching him walk for a good ten minutes before he finally groaned and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Kai, bud, stop it, you're giving ME a headache." Kai just glared at him. Tyson folded his arms in response. "Any idea who could have done this?" Kai sighed, collapsing into his favorite chair as his friend took a seat on the counter.  
  
"Not really..." He frowned for a few minutes, trying to think of any names. "Rei did mention this one name... it started with E... hmm... maybe Ashna will know."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"One of Rei's friends." Tyson jumped down.  
  
"Any idea where she'd be?" Kai shook his head, holding his face in his hands.  
  
"No." Tyson was about to attempt at comforting Kai when the door opened. Looking over his shoulder, he watched as Max came in. "Hey, how's Rei?"  
  
"They managed to stabalize him, so he'll be fine with a lot of rest. Though he's not allowed out of the hospital for a few days."  
  
"So we lost another booster." Max blinked in surprise.   
  
"What do you mean another?" Kai spoke then, still staring at the floor.  
  
"Our entire shipment, AND Kenny, has been stolen."   
  
"What?! Who did it?" Tyson snorted.   
  
"You tell me. We got no leads at all." Kai's phone began ringing then, and, seeing the blunet wasn't planning on answering it, Tyson grabbed it instead while Max kneeled down beside Kai.  
  
"Hello?" He frowned when only silence answered him for a while, then narrowed his eyes as a quiet, feminine voice finally spoke up.  
  
"You're a few cars short, hun. Two to be exact. And you've only got an hour and 45 minutes left." Tyson growled.   
  
"Well we would have had that shipment in on time if SOMEONE hadn't stolen it. Who is this?" Kai and Max both looked up at that.  
  
"That's not really important right now. What I want you to do, is deliver those cars to me."  
  
"And how the hell am I supposed to do that when I don't even know where you are?" A chuckle was the only response.  
  
"Take a little trip to the nearest payphone and you'll find out. Oh, by the way. Tell Kai he'd best cooperate if he ever wants his handsome little friend to leave the hospital in something besides a bodybag." Then the phone went dead.  
  
Kai must have yelled out every curse word in both English and Japanese five times each at least by the time they reached the payphone.  
  
"And she didn't even give you her fucking NAME?!" Tyson winced at the curse, and sighed.  
  
"For the last time, all she said was to go to the nearest payphone." He told him over the radio from where he sat in the Grand Am, Max following in the Lambroghini Diablo. The blue haired booster snarled in frustration, whipping his Sunfire around a corner.  
  
"Goddamn it all to hell!" He snapped out for the 6th time. Tyson just rolled his eyes.   
  
"Drama queen." He hissed out, though he understood the boy's anxiety.  
  
Rei woke up from an uneasy sleep at the sound of his door opening, wondering who could be visiting him at this time of night, since the nurses never did check ups passed 10. Growing slightly nervous, he closed his eyes again, feigning sleep, listening as the footsteps grew closer, and he heard the tell tale clicking of a gun being cocked.  
  
"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty. You're prescence is wanted at our boss's." A deep voice hissed out, and Rei opened his eyes just as the barrel of the gun was pressed to the side of his head.  
  
Kai drummed his fingers as he waited inside his car while Max talked on the phone. They'd said he wasn't the best choice to have talk to their newest 'friend', and they were probably right. He'd end up ripping a few strips off the person a mile long while demanding they return the cars, instead of being slightly intelligent and listening to what they had to say.  
  
He looked over at Max as the blond came back.   
  
"We're to go to the docks next. There's a payphone waiting for us there." He gasped out while running to his car. "And we got 6 minutes to get there."  
  
"That's 15 minutes-" Tyson yelled, then cut off as Kai's squealing tires decided to prove him wrong.  
  
Rei winced as he was hauled around roughly, his shoulder still screaming, and stumbled into a dimly lit room that was decorated richly with Chinese artifacts and paintings, and heavy with incense. He knew of only one person that was so in love with anything to do with China.  
  
"Evana. What the hell do you want?" He hissed out, cursing as the barrel of the gun hit his head.  
  
"Watch your mouth!" The man behind him hissed out. Evana smirked from where she sat on a thick cushion, holding her chin in her hand, watching the boy.   
  
"Why, I want my money of course. Where is it?"  
  
"I'm almost done getting the cars, I only need a few more hours!"  
  
"Oh, trust me, sweetie, you're going to need more time then that." Rei blinked in confusion.   
  
"What do you mean by that?!" Evana laughed softly, standing and walking over to stand in front of Rei.  
  
"Who told you that you could get help from Kai?" Rei frowned.  
  
"You never forbade it."  
  
"I never said you could either." She turned her back to him. "Therefore, I have revoked all the cars you've stolen." Rei stiffened in shock at that. "So in other words, Rei Kano, you've missed your deadline, since, in your condition, I highly doubt you'll steal enough cars to pay me the 80 thousand you've now owed for 2 years." She claimed, her voice growing colder with every word. "Especially since you only have 71 minutes left." Looking over her shoulder, she smirked coldly. "Therefore, I'm going to need a little compensation from you." At those words, three men took hold of the now kicking and cursing Rei, dragging him into a back room.   
  
Evana sat down once more. "The great Kai should be here soon. Get ready to greet him."  
  
Kai sat in his car, brooding while Max and Tyson talked to Kenny, who'd been gagged and tied to a post beside the phone.  
  
"Evana. Her name was Evana." He muttered, staring at the darkening water. "She said to come to her place, and she'd 'discuss' the car problem..." Glancing over at his three friends, he made a split second decision, throwing the car into first gear and taking off, leaving behind three bewildered boys.  
  
"Should have seen that coming..." Tyson muttered.  
  
Kai drove in silence, his eyes narrowed as he navigated the roads at 75 miles an hour.  
  
My, someone's in a hurry...A familiar voice piped up. Kai only narrowed his eyes farther, whipping around a corner.  
  
I don't have time for this, Dranzer He hissed out mentally, calling the voice by the name he'd dubbed it many years ago.  
  
Aww, does someone miss their eye candy?  
  
No, someone doesn't want a new friend to end up gutted on the street! Got a problem with that!?  
  
Touchy! So where's this Evana's place?  
  
At the end of the street down here. She said it looks like a Chinese theatre...  
  
Ah, someone ELSE who's obsessed with Chinese items?  
  
Shut. Up. A snicker was the only reply as the car came to a stop.  
  
How are you going to return the other cars?  
  
Max and Tyson know where they have to go. They can drop them off. I need to have a little chat with Evana.  
  
Ooh, hang on while I make some popcorn, I can't WAIT to see this fightWith that, Kai was left alone again as he stepped inside the seemingly shut down theatre.  
  
Tyson shook his head as he and the others waited at a red light with the remaining cars.  
  
"Come ON! We only got 58 minutes left! The theatre is half an hour from here!" He hissed out to no one in particular. "I would tell Kai not to do anything foolish, but this IS Kai we're talking about." He added with a slight smirk. "Even so, behave, Kai."  
  
Kai had to keep from coughing as he stepped into a heavily perfumed room, and managed to see through the clouds a young woman sitting on some cushions on the other end of the room, talking quietly with another woman.  
  
"Evana! I want to talk to you!" He yelled out, striding forward as she looked over at him with a smirk. He was haulted by two men who held two swords each. "I guess I'm in the right place. Everything Chinese..." He hissed out as she came forward, ushering the two guards aside.   
  
"Ah, so YOU are Kai."  
  
"And you're the bitch who stole my cars!" For this, a sword was placed at his throat. Evana shook her head.   
  
"Temper, temper. Ease off boys, it's alright. Kai, come sit." She called, relaxing against the cushions once more. Kai only stood in front of her, his eyes still angry. She smirked. "Want to know what happened to the last person who defied me?" She asked sweetly, just as a whip cracked and an agonized scream rang out. Kai sat down. "Good boy. Now then, you say I stole your cars, do you?" She asked as she poured two cups of green tea.  
  
"Yes, I do. And I want them back."  
  
"Really. Why is that?"  
  
"Because my boss expects them in 45 minutes." She laughed gently.   
  
"Kai, honey, don't you know? YOUR boss, and all the other black market bosses, work for me. So technically, you DID deliver them to your boss. Though there are a few problems."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"One, there are still two cars missing, and two, this wasn't YOUR assignment. This was Rei Kano's." Kai scowled.  
  
"So I decided to help him out. So what?"  
  
"So, you've intruded on something that wasn't any of your buisness. Not to mention you've just barged into my place like a barbarian, WITHOUT either of the cars, I might add, and for that, you must be punished." She finished, picking up her glass of tea as three men came up behind Kai, forcing him to his feet.   
  
Kai growled in anger; He was NOT going to allow these guys to push him around. With an elbow to the face, a boot heel to the shin, and a fist to the stomach, he was free, glaring at Evana, who had stood up.  
  
"You arrogant whelp." She hissed out. "You have done nothing but aggravate me from the first time you met Rei! You ruined my leverage over him!" Kai looked at her in confusion.  
  
"The hell you talking about woman?"  
  
"I never planned to allow Rei to succeed in that deal, same as all the other men who gather cars for me! I'd lose too much money that way! But YOU! You had to go and ruin everything!" She snapped out, snapping her fingers and narrowing her eyes as, after some struggle, Kai was pinned on his knees on the floor.   
  
Stalking over to him, she slapped him hard across the face, leaving four deep scratches from her too-long nails. "At first, I just planned to beat you around a little, but now I've got a better punishment in mind for you." She hissed out. "How would you like to see your newest friend die in front of you, by the very person who stole those cars from you?" Looking at her in horror, Kai caught sight of some movement to the left, and saw Rei stumble out, hands tied behind his back, Ashna pushing him along.  
  
"YOU!!" He yelled at her, disbelief hitting him hard. She only smirked at him, pressing the gun harder to the back of Rei's head.  
  
"Miss Evana, the other two are on their way with the remaining cars." She called out. Evana smirked.  
  
"Good. Kill them the moment they get out. I don't want blood on the seats." Kai watched this entire exchange, frozen in shock at everything. His friends were going to die... Ashna was the bad guy all along... He had to watch them kill Rei... The raven haired boy's shoulder was quickly staining red, and his head hung weakly, looking exhausted. How had he gotten himself into this?! 


	7. Chapter 7

Evana smirked as she turned back to Rei, Kai still pinned down.  
  
"Now then, about my compensation..." Kai grew anxious at these words. Just what was she planning? His question was answered as one of the men holding Rei pulled off the boy's shirt, and the flash of a knife was seen.  
  
Quickly catching on to what was about to happen, Kai surged forward a few feet, fury raw within him.  
  
"You barbaric wench!" He yelled, struggling to get to his feet as Rei kneeled there, eyes closed and head hung, breathing heavily, his bandages slowly falling off. "You're not going to do what I THINK you're going to, are you?!" Evana smirked, watching as the knife disappeared behind Rei, and the black haired boy snapped out of his stupor, eyes flying open wide with a wretched yell of pain.  
  
"That depends. What do you think I'm going to do?"  
  
Kai growled, yanking on one of his arms. "Evana! Stop it!" His demand went unheeded as Rei continued to writhe in pain, blood slowly beginning to pool around him.   
  
Rei clenched his eyes shut as the feeling of the razor edged steel peeled away layers upon layers of his flesh. His entire body was trembling with the agony. He was dimly aware of the grip on his arms tightening, no that it mattered. The boy barely had enough energy to lift his head, let alone attempt at an escape.   
  
He thought he heard Kai yelling at Evana, but it was impossible to tell; all his senses were being clouded over as the pain slowly took hold of him. He was close to fainting; he knew he was. Rei just wished he would already. He'd give anything to stop the pain.   
  
Feeling the knife delve deeper into his back, another gasp was wrenched from his throat, and he fought the urge to throw up as he heard the sound of pieces of his own back hitting the floor. All coherant thought ceased at this moment, as his mind was unable to grasp at anything but the unbearable pain rippling through him with every passing second.  
  
The torture session was suddenly put on hold as a large crash sounded outside, the entire room shaking from the massive impact.  
  
"That had BETTER not have been one of my cars crashing." Evana hissed, stalking out of the room. "You and you! Watch them! The rest of you, come with me." Kai got to his feet as the weight on his shoulders disappeared, and ran over to Rei as the boy collapsed.  
  
"Jesus, Rei, are you alright?!" A groan and a failed attempt to get up was the boy's answer. Biting his lip, Kai looked over at the boy's back, and had to hold back a shudder. In two or three places, a good foot long gouge was carved an inch deep into Rei's back, and they were all bleeding. Badly. "Dear gods..." Kai winced at a second crash, causing the room to shake again.  
  
Watching the remaining two guards abandon their posts at the impact and leaving the two of them alone, Kai pulled off the blood soaked bandages, salvaging what he could, and pulling off his shirt to shred into makeshift bandages, wrapping the Asian boy's back as well as possible, looking around to keep an eye out for Evana and her men.   
  
He helped the boy sit up, and lifted Rei's chin so their eyes met. "Rei, I need you to stay here alright? I'm going to try to find a way out of here. Stay still, and wait here." Before he could stand, though, Rei's hand clasped his weakly. Kai looked down at him in confusion. "What's wrong?" The raven teen forced himself to his knees, then, with Kai's help, to his feet.  
  
"I don't want to stay in this room alone." He explained, taking a step away and stumbling, the blood loss sending the room into a spiral. He ended up collapsing against Kai. Sighing, the slate haired boy took Rei's arm over his shoulder, minding his back and starting out of the room.  
  
Hearing footsteps approaching the two of them, he cursed, fighting to get his gun free, and aimed it at the corner the footsteps were coming from, his hand trembling slightly. If that was Evana returning, then they were both dead. Kai couldn't defend them with only one arm available, and he refused to put Rei down.   
  
Holding his injured friend closely, he prepared for a fight as the footsteps grew louder, and the sound of arguing voices could be heard. Relief flooded through the booster as he saw his three friends come around the corner.  
  
"Jesus, Kai! Is this how you thank us saving your sorry ass? By blowing our heads off?" Tyson joked, though he could tell the boy was spooked, whether from the near death experience just had, or the idea of being in this place, Kai wasn't sure of. Max came over and took Rei from Kai.  
  
"Take him back to the hospital, I have some unfinished buisness to take care of." Kai informed them as he left.  
  
"Kai, wait!" The teen didn't respond to Rei as he disappeared around a corner, and he hung his head as Max and Tyson helped him outside.  
  
Kai opened a door, gun raised, and relaxed slightly as he saw it was empty. Picking up the smell of the heavy purfume that Evana adored, he growled slightly, passing through the room and stepping quietly over to another door. Moving slowly so no creaking would give him away, he slowly turned the knob, and nudged the door open with his foot, leaning inside to look around.  
  
Just as he did, a door to the side of his shut, and he knew he was catching up to her. Quickly stepping into the room, he threw open the other door and aimed.  
  
"Holy SHIT! Jesus, man, can't I get some privacy?!" A guy demanded, glaring up at Kai from where he lay on top of a half naked woman. Kai blinked, then raised an eyebrow, the gun still aimed at the couple who'd been obviously caught on their break.  
  
"Where's Evana?" He demanded quietly. The guy scoffed.   
  
"Like I'm telling you." Kai's eyes narrowed slightly, and the gun moved a little, now aimed at the guy's crotch. The poor men went into hysterics, the woman beneath of him rolling her eyes.  
  
"In there! She went in there!" He yelped, pointing to a door beside their bed. Ignoring the suggestive looks he was getting from the woman, Kai strided over to the door, being sure to shoot a bullet into the wall just beside the guy's head, just to spook him a little.  
  
Stepping inside and kicking the door shut, he glared at the tall woman who was at the other end of the room, her back to him. Lifting his gun once more, he took aim at her head.  
  
"You." He hissed out. To his minimal surprise, she chuckled.  
  
"So you've found me. Now what? You're going to shoot me with that pathetic toy?"As she said this, she turned around, snapping out a whip that struck Kai's hands, knocking the gun away. Kai bit back a wince, rubbing his hand and glaring at her as she coiled up the long, leather whip again. "Ah, Kai. Don't you know by now that only fools are heros?" He didn't answer. She chuckled again, a sound Kai was beginning to hate very much. "I don't see why you're even bothering to try and defend Rei. It's not like he likes you or anything. In fact," She started towards him. "He hates your very existance."  
  
"And what makes you think that?" She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why? Well, because you're rich. He hates all rich people. And with good reason. It was rich people that put him out on the street in the first place." She smirked, circling Kai. "When his mother was still pregnant with him, she was kicked out of her home by his very own father. You see, his mother was nothing but a prostitute, while his father was a high class buisness tycoon who'd knocked her up by accident. And he couldn't have his reputation soiled by letting people find out he'd gone to a brothel house, so he abandoned the two of them. She TRIED to convince him to take her in, to support her child, but his reputation and money were more important to him then his own child. When Rei found this out, he was devastated, and vowed to never get mixed up with rich people again."  
  
She smirked, tapping his cheek with her finger. "So you see, you and Rei have no hope of being anything more then enemies. He was just using you to get the cars." Every word she'd hissed cut Kai down to the bone. Remembering the look Rei had given him when he'd first seen the place Kai lived, he had no choice but to believe her; Rei had supplied him with too much proof not to.  
  
Evana walked away a few feet, then turned, lashing out at Kai with the whip again, ripping his cheek open. He bit his tongue to keep from yelping. He refused to show any weakness to her. She smirked. "Ah, a tough one." And struck out at him again.This time, Kai caught the bullwhip around his arm, but was yanked forward, falling to his knees in front of her when she hauled her whip back. "Now honey, you should know I'm stronger then I look. How else could I have killed your parents?" Kai stiffened, looking up at her in shock.  
  
"Wh...." She just nodded, that icy smile in place.  
  
"That's right. Your mother was wandering around my place a bit too much, stealing stuff like the petty thief she was. I got sick of losing valuable items, so I had her shot. Of course your father didn't stand for this and came here thirsting for revenge. I had him shot five times, then hung by his feet until he bled to death. And you thought he ran off..." Fury clouded common sense, and Kai found himself tackling Evana, pinning the young woman to the ground, his callused hands around her throat. She struggled for a moment, then managed to flip over, wrapping the whip around Kai's throat and tightening it painfully, glaring down at the struggling youth as she wiped a line of blood off her chin.  
  
Kai grit his teeth, fighting to loosen the leather that was cutting off the blood and oxygen he needed. She smirked cruelly down at him. "That's right, struggle. Struggle to survive just like your father did... You know? I didn't think anyone could ever be more pathetic then Rei. Looks like you just proved me wrong." Her other hand pinning Kai's wrist to the ground, she smirked, watching Kai's eyes start to dim, pressing her knees into his chest to hinder his breathing even more.  
  
Evana grinned, pulling a gun out of her belt, pressing it to Kai's damp forehead. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to send your precious boytoy after you so you two can fight for all eternity in hell." She hissed out, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips before tightening her hold on the gun. "Ta."  
  
"EVANA!" Looking up in surprise, she blinked as she saw Rei standing at the door, blood pooling around him quickly, barely able to stand on his own feet, a gun clenched in his good hand, his shoulder still out of use from the bullet earlier. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, Rei's gun went off, hitting her in the left shoulder, his aim being off slightly due to the trembling. She fell back off of Kai, clutching her arm, the gun skittering across the room.  
  
Kai gasped for air as the whip loosened at last, rolling onto his side and coughing. Evana winced, then grabbed hold of her gun again only to have her hand earn a bullet through the fingers. Apparantly Rei's aim was improving. Yelping slightly, she crawled backwards, then stumbled to her feet, bolting for the exit. However, she hadn't gotten five feet when Rei's gun went off repeatedly, every single shot hitting it's mark. Evana fell, and didn't get up.  
  
Rei continued to pull the trigger, even as the bullets ran out. The hollow clicking, Kai's ragged breathing, and the steady drip of blood was the only sound heard in the room.   
  
Kai looked over at the still trembling boy, who seemed to be in a trance. Getting to his feet, he gently took hold of the gun and lowered it, taking it away from Rei's now limp hand, noting that it was his.  
  
"Rei? Are you alright?" The suddenly frail looking teen turned to Kai, then his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed. Kai managed to catch the spent thief just as he heard the sound of sirens pulling in, and quickly decided it was time to leave.  
  
Three Days Later  
  
Rei sat in front of the TV at Kai's place as Kai changed his bandages, watching a news report on the death of Evana.  
  
"Sources say they are unable to pinpoint exactly who is responsible for the death of Evana Alertain and her crew, but we are told it was most likely an argument with one of the car booster's clients, as there were countless vehicles found in a storage room a ways away from the gruesome scene."  
  
"Countless? Just how many cars did you steal, Tyson?" Kai demanded as he began layering fresh bandages over the slowly healing wounds adorning Rei's back.  
  
The blue haired teen snickered slightly from where he and Max were racing on a Playstation 2.   
  
"Well, counting the cars you and Rei stole when not making out?" Rei blushed at this. "55."  
  
"What?!" The others just laughed and Kai shook his head."Overachiever..." He frowned slightly as he continued working on Rei's back. "Hey, Rei, you remember what Evana said? About, you hating all rich people?" The boy nodded.  
  
"Yes, and I do." Kai felt his heart begin to break. To his surprise, the raven haired thief-turned-booster quickly turned and pressed a passionate kiss to Kai's mouth, pulling away for a moment to gasp out quietly, "But I don't consider you a rich person, I consider you a street kid who got damn good at making money." Kai raised an eyebrow.

"So you're saying that you wouldn't object if I were to ask you to move in with me from now on?" Rei smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know... Sure you won't get tired of me after a while?" Kai just laughed.

"With the reckless thief you are? NO one can get tired of you, Rei." The raven haired youth just grinned.

"Glad to hear it." Kai smirked slightly, and, that said, the two of them began a heated makeout session that had the others rolling their eyes until the phone rang. Seeing Kai was a little busy, Tyson answered it.  
  
"Hello?" After a moment, he grinned slightly. "Nice job, Kenny, we'll get right on that. When's our deadline?" After a moment, he hung the phone up, looking over at the two on the couch. "Hey guys! Save it for later!" The two looked up at him, Rei grinning sheepishly and Kai growling in frustration.  
  
"Why the hell should we?" Tyson smirked.  
  
"Because Kenny just called to say that the guys Rei was trying to get a garage off of just finished, and it's all set and waiting for us. One catch though." A glint ran through Tyson's eyes. "They want 15 Mercedes Benz by midnight tonight in return." The othe three boys jsut laughed, all of them making a beeline for their cars, even Rei, who convinced Kai he would take it easy. Yeah, right...


End file.
